Blush and Deeper blush
by lover of all shipping
Summary: when Bruce finds out about his 15 year old son has been having sex since 13. this is not for young children
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a story if Dick Grayson was killed and what will happen to Bruce and his brothers hope you'll like it

xxxxxxxxxxxx please do

Dick age: 15 / Jason age: 20 / Tim age: 11 / Damien age: 13

* * *

><p>It was a rainy night in Gotham and Batman and Robin just came back socking wet they both sore Damien and Tim waiting for them and they both smiled at them that was in till Alfred came back with somebody behind him "Jason" Dick said rushing up to hug his older brother Jason opened arms to his brother and hugged him tightly "hay Dick" Jason replied "your socking wet <strong>Bruce<strong> " Bruce was now changed and looked at his older son. And said " we just came back Dick get changed" Dick looked at Bruce and nodding "okay see you in a minute Jason" Dick ran to the changing part of the cave and put some normal cloths on then Jason looked at his younger brothers and said " are you two in the Justice gig as well" they both nodid and asked "what are you doing here" both of them said that " well i wanted to see your older brother and ask him something" then Dick. Came back into the room "what do you want to ask Jason" He asked Jason just whispered something into his ear and waited for an response Dick whispered something in Jason's ear and smiled "okay then meet you at Gotham park Monday" Dick nodid "sure" Wait one minute" Bruce cuted in " what are you two talking about" Jason and Dick just looked and said " oh nothing" Bruce just cocked one eyebrow " oh really" Dick just looked and said "yes"

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 3:25:<strong>

Wally: where is Dick Jason

Jason: he'll be here don't worry

Dick just came up running up to them with a smile on his face Wally just went over and Kissed him and Jason just shook his head at the to lovebirds but they were a cute couple and even he said that.

Dick: okay Wally i get it you missed me

Wally: missed you i was dying without seeing your face and those lips

Dick: i see

Wally: what i cant go without a week seeing your eye's their is know one else with those eye's you know

Dick: okay, okay i know what your talking about

Jason: oh yea guy's just to tell you i booked a hotel room for you to

Dick x Wally: you did why?

Jason: privacy is in it

Dick: *blush*

Wally: yea we need to have a lot of privacy

Dick: *blushes deeper and smacked Wally's arm gentle* shut up!

Wally and Jason: * laugh's* just saying!

Jason: okay you to here's the key and go i'll tell Bruce and Barry

Dick and Wally: okay thanks

* * *

><p>That night at wane manor Bruce was in the living room pacing and Barry was doing the same where he was in till Jason came in and sat in the seat reading a book smirking what was happening it was so funny.<p>

Jason: will you stop

Tim and Damien: yea Dick will come when he want's to

Bruce: he's not answering his mobile or my texts

Jason: * he couldn't help but to laugh controllable*

Bruce, Tim, Damien: what were worried

Jason: no it's not that! i know where he is! that's all!

Bruce: Jason where is he!

Jason: he's with his lover having sex !

Bruce: *eye's widen* what! Jason where is he!

Jason: sorry but i promised i wouldn't tell

Tim and Damien: what tell us now

Jason: no way what you walk in while their doing it

Bruce: it better not be Wally

Jason: mite be

Bruce: Jason who is it

Jason: he's in the Justice league and fast

Bruce: it is Wally!

Jason: yep! hahahahahahahahahaha they are so cute together

Bruce: where are they?

Jason: sorry i'm not telling

Bruce: Jason tell me now!

Jason: sorry but no God this is priceless!

Bruce: Jason!

Jason: o come on old man you know they are cute together

Bruce: ... i guess

Jason: their you go

Bruce: he's 15 years old he's to young

Jason: so he's not going to get pregnant

Bruce: no but still

Jason: trust me Bruce those two have been doing it since they were younger

Bruce: what!

Jason: oh yea when Dick was 13 they first don it

Bruce: WHAT!

Jason: yea i found out when i sore them doing it at the mountain God they got moves

Bruce: He's dead when he get's home

Jason: oh don't worry i bet their having more rounds than you ever did with Diana

Bruce: don't say that

Jason: oh don't worry will yea

* * *

><p>Dick was panting and sweating like crazy they just done a LOT of ROUNDS of love making and he was near to pass out and never want to wake up Wally was having the life time with his boyfriend and was starting to fall asleep as well.<p>

Wally: Dick your so tight when we do this

Dick: shut up man now i'm sore

Wally: hahaha

* * *

><p>well i hope you like it<p>

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

well with all the reviewing i couldn't say no to enter another chapter or couple more who know's. Well here you are enjoy the show xx:)

* * *

><p>It was 7:30am when Dick came back from having some rounds with Wally and boy he was still tired he needed to get back before Bruce will really get angry with him. Dick opened the door quietly and started to walk up stairs but-<p>

Bruce: Where were you?

Dick froze but he still trued around looking at Bruce's face. Bruce's exasperation was mixed Angry, Worry and tiredness. Before Dick could say a word Bruce gave him a bat-glare showing he was really not in a good mood.

Dick: look Bruce it's not all bad-

Bruce: Not all bad! Jason already told me what you and Wally has been doing!.

Dick: B..Bruce i'm sorry!

Bruce: No! you go to your room! You will not see Wally for a while! and your grounded!

Dick: But Br-!

Bruce: NO! go to your ROOM! now!

Dick turned and went up stairs he slammed the door shut and locked it. Mean while Bruce is very angry sitting down stairs with Damien in his high chair, Tim and Jason.

1 month later:

Dick was being the bathroom being sick again it's been non stop going back and forth being sick. Bruce has become a little worried but knowing his son he had a stomach bug.

Dick: why have i been sick for so long? * he grabbed his phone and called Wally. *_ Hay_

_Wally: hay how you doing?_

_Dick: oh i'm getting there. You?_

_Wally: yea me to. Have you been sick again?_

_Dick: yea. I don't know what's wrong with me._

_Wally: hay listen... I don't think we should date anymore_

_Dick: ... What?_

_Wally: look we had some great times, But Artimas and me kinder got together._

_Dick: oh... best pales though right?_

_Wally: yea Dude! all was okay! :)_

_Dick: great see you soon then bye! :)_

_Wally: cool bro see ya :)!_

1 month later:

Dick has been sick again for 2 months now and was getting sick of it so he went down to see Doctor Leslie for a check up. And hopefully find out whats wrong with him.

Leslie: well i dot know how to say this but Dick your pregnant.

Dick: what! thats impossible! i'm a male!

Leslie: well i only see that on the screen Dick.

Dick: oh god! ' how am i going to tell Wally '

Mountain of Justice:

Dick: umm Wally.

Wally: yea Bro!

Dick: can i talk to you in privet

Wally: uhh sure Dude.

Wally's room:

Wally: yea Dude whats up?

Dick: Wally i do't know how to tell you this but your going to be a father!

Wally:... WHAT!

Dick: your going to be a father-

Wally: with who!? me and Artimas hasn't done it!

Dick: ' give Wally a scan photo '

Wally: ' looks at the photo and see's a baby scan ' but who- YOU!

Dick: ' looks away '

Wally: ' put his hands on Dick shoulders ' Dick? i'm not angry you can look at me you know.

Dick: Wally i'm scared.

Wally: hay ' pulls Dick into a hug wraps his arms around him safely ' so wow we're going to be parents ha

Dick: yea, but i can have an abortion if you want!

Wally: ' pulls away from Dick for a minute ' hay we are having it but what am i going to say to Artimas?

Artimas: i already know.

* * *

><p>There you go hope you like it!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry haven't updated for awhile but I've been busy and I couldn't update all of the stories. But now i'm ready to let ya read, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Wally and Dick just stared at Artemis. There was anger in her eye's. Dick always knew she was after Wally since New Year, but Wally and him was already in a good relationship.<p>

Artemis: So?

Wally: uhh... where to start?

Artemis: Are you going to keep the baby?

Wally: *stares at Dick's belly. Thinking over the question* Yes we are.

Dick: *stares at Wally with sparkles in his eye's. He was happy Wally wanted to keep the baby*

Artemis: Then what about us? I don't think we can handle a baby including college.

Dick: what do mean by 'we'?

Artemis: Dick... you don't really think you can take care of a baby do you?

Dick: Yes. It's my baby.

Artemis: The kid will need a mother and you don't fit the bill.

Wally: Artemis! how dare you say that to my baby's carrier!

Artemis: Wally! do you really think _He_ can take care of A baby by his self?!

Wally: He wont be alone because I will be there!

Artemis: And what about me ha?!

Wally: My child is more important than you!

Artemis: *stares at Wally in shock before leaving the room*

Dick: *signs and lays on the bed, resting his hand on his belly.*

Wally: *looks at Dick.* ignore her. *Kneels besides Dick and rest his hand on Dick's belly* You and our baby is my most first priority now.

Dick: You sure?

Wally: Yes. *kisses Dick's belly* Can't wait to see you showing.

Dick: *pouts* Thanks i'm going to be fat.

Wally: Your not. you'll be carrying our baby. There's a difference.

Dick: *smiles* thanks

Wally: *Smiles and kisses Dick softly*

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! please review<p> 


End file.
